The present invention relates to identifying an imposter account, and more specifically, identifying an imposter account in a social network.
A social network is a network based application to enable a user to create a user account. Once the user account is created, the user establishes connections with other users, such as friends, family, and colleagues in an online environment. Further, once the user is connected with other users, the user may share information with each of the other users on the social network by uploading pictures, updating personal information, updating status information, commenting on other user's information, among other activities.